flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cursed Treasure
Cursed Treasure (also called Cursed Treasure TD and Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems!) is a tower defense game that takes a unique spin on the genre, as the goal of the game is to build towers to protect a group of gems and prevent enemies from stealing them, as opposed to simply stopping enemies from getting from point A to point B. Links The game can be found at: * Notdoppler.com * Kongregate.com * Newgrounds.com Gameplay Cursed Treasure plays similarly to most standard tower defense games, but with some unique elements. Chief among these elements is the objective to keep enemies from stealing enchanted gems from a cave rather than simply stopping them from escaping. Enemies enter the stage from one or more entry points and make their way over to a cave containing five gems (most levels just have one cave, but some of the later levels can have two or even three caves with the five gems divided among them. If an enemy reaches the cave, he'll take a gem and start running back to the entrance to try and escape with the gem. If he escapes, the gem is lost forever. However, if a gem-carrying enemy is killed, he'll drop the gem and it'll be safe, but it will also be at a greater risk of being stolen due to being further away from the cave. The level is lost if all five gems get stolen, and is won if the player can survive all the level's waves with at least one gem still intact. The game also features a unique tower placement and upgrading system. There are three types of towers - Dens, Crypts, and Temples - that each have their own methods of attack, and they can only be placed on their matching terrain (Dens can only be placed on grass, Crypts can only be placed on snow, and Temples can only be placed on dry land). All three tower types cost exactly the same amount (100 gold), but each type gets slightly more expensive every time a tower of that type is placed. In combat, towers gain XP by attacking enemies. After gathering enough XP, they can be upgraded. Certain upgrades branch out to provide the ability to create different types of towers with different abilities. Additionally, the game contains an overlying XP system - the player gains XP after the completion of a level (even if the level was lost), with more XP being rewarded for attaining a higher rank on a level. After gaining enough XP, the player will rank up and earn points that can be spent on game upgrades that make the player's towers and abilities more powerful. Towers At Upgrade Tier 4, each tower type can be converted into one of two more powerful variants. * Den: Orc Dens fire arrows at the petty humans. ** Sniper Den ** Orcish Den * Crypt: Undead Crypts harness the power of graves to shoot lightning balls at future corpses. ** Chilling Crypt ** Ghost Crypt * Temple: Demon Temples waste no time with recharging...they fire solid heat rays to burn humans to a crisp. ** Evil Eye Temple ** Burning Temple Enemies * Peasant: The weakest enemy. Has average stats across the board. * Rogue: Is able to move more quickly than a Peasant. * Warrior: Has higher HP but moves slower. * Ninja: Uses a smoke bomb and turns invisible for a few seconds the first time he takes damage. * Knight: Has special armor that blocks a small amount of damage every time he's hit. * Bard: Plays a tune on his lute to temporarily speed up nearby enemies. * Mage: Is protected by a magic barrier that slowly regenerates health over time. * Paladin: Has special armor that makes him immune to all negative status effects. * Assassin: Is able to dodge some attacks. * Priest: Heals nearby enemies. *Each enemy also has a Champion counterpart. Champion-level enemies usually show up at certain wave intervals - and almost always in the final wave - and act as minibosses. Level 1 * Name: Basics * Difficulty: tutorial * XP: 39 5 Waves Level 2 * Name: Spells * Difficulty: tutorial * XP: 128 10 Waves Level 3 * Name: First Challenge * Difficulty: easy * XP: 204 15 Waves Level 4 *'Name: '''The Cross *'Difficulty:' easy *XP: ''526 20 Waves See Also * Cursed Treasure 2: A sequel to the original Cursed Treasure Category:Available On The App Store Category:Tower Defence Category:IriySoft Category:Kongregate Category:Newgrounds Category:Armor Games Category:Notdoppler Category:Games with Voice Acting